1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of top opening portfolios having retractable handles and having a body construction of high grade, long wearing leather, preferably lined with a suitable flexible lining in which a long wearing and durable handle is provided consisting of a new inner stitched construction on the inner edge of the handle and having an internal foam plastic reinforcement to reshape the finger gripping portion at the upper part of the U-shaped handle and the form of a bottom outer curved surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of stitching a protective covering such as a pillow casing on the inner edges which are inwardly folded is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Gartz, No. 2,291,155 in which the right and the left side panels of the pillow are folded inwardly and stitching joins these folded panels on the inside of the pillow rather than on the outside, thereby bringing the edge of the pillow to the stitching line. Although such stitching has been provided in woven fabric ticking, I am not aware that such stitching has ever been provided in a portfolio handle.
In the patent to Kahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,074, a conventional pair of handles are shown which are movable downwardly in a pocket in a panel on each side of a portfolio or brief case. This handle construction in this patent has a thin cross-section which is determined by the thickness of the upper and lower parts which are stitched together in making the handles.
U.S. Pat. to Schneider, No. 3,578,115 shows a molded plastic gym bag in which the handle is simulated to show stitches on the outer edge. However, this handle is of a solid vinyl resin construction and does not have actual stitching with thread to create a line of stitching. The embossed stitching shown in the drawings of this patent is different than in the leather portfolio construction of the present invention.
In Klotz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,474, handles are provided which have a tiltable motion due to the attachment at the bottom of the handle and this patent shows a handle assembly different from that used in the present invention.
In Klehr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,746, handles are provided on each side of a bag which are movable in apertures provided in the side panels, but the present invention shows a different handle construction by virtue of the infolded stitched inner seam of the handle and the reinforcement of the outer portion of the handle by introducing synthetic foam between the center reinforcing element and the handle and the outer covering of the handle.